The Twilight Zone Library
by Smiley-Nami
Summary: This is a story about Emily Fred Doodle who visits The Twilight Zone Library, and what happens to her.


The Twilight Zone Library

(Cue the Twilight Zone music.) You have now entered The Twilight Zone. You may have been to a public or school library, but you have never been to the Twilight Zone Library. Let us see what occurs in the life of a lady who visits the Twilight Zone Library.

There was a lady named Emily Fred Doodle, who loved reading fiction, nonfiction, and books about pirates, but she never knew what library she had just entered. The librarian was named Bob Samsul, he knew which books where safe to read and which ones weren't. Emily was looking for a book she had never read before, and didn't know what Bob knew.

Emily went up to the librarian's desk and asked, "Where can I find a fiction, nonfiction, or a book about pirates?"

Bob replied, "Look in the F, N, and P sections for the book you want."

She told him, "Thanks, I'll go look there."

Emily looked in the F section first and found many fiction books. She looked at all the titles of the books, and realized that she had already finished reading all the fiction books that were in that section of the library. She decided to go to the N section and look there, but, the same thing happened again as before. Emily Fred Doodle started to get frustrated because she could not find a single book that she hadn't already read. So, she decided to try the P section, and to her surprise there was one book there that she never read before.

Emily Fred Doodle looked at the back of the book that she had found to see if she would like it. On the back of the book it read: This book is about a magical pirate who finds a magical island where things happen, and things get buried. Emily was amazed by what the book said on the back and decided to check it out. She went up to the librarian's desk, and told Bob Samsul, "I found the book that I want to check out." She put the book on the librarian's desk, and saw that he looked horrified.

Emily Fred Doodle asked him, "What's wrong?"

Bob Samsul replied, "That book is evil. You should put it back now!"

She said, "Why? I would love to read this book. It's about pirates."

"Listen! That book is evil I lost my daughter to this book. It killed her," he replied.

Emily Fred Doodle said, "That's sad, but I don't think that will happen to me."

"Fine, but I warned you about it," replied Bob Samsul.

Emily Fred Doodle took the book home, and started to read it. She got really intrigued after just reading the first chapter in the book. Emily decided that she would keep the book until she had finished reading it. So, Emily got up from her couch, and went into her bathroom to brush her teeth, and to put her pajamas on. Then, she went to bed, and thought about what Bob Samsul meant about the book being evil.

When she woke up the next morning, she decided to dismiss the thought that she had last night about the book. Emily Fred Doodle ate breakfast, got dressed, and brushed her hair, before she left for work. Once she got to work, she started to think about the book again, and what Bob Samsul said about it, but again she dismissed the thought. She worked at the Ships Ahoy restaurant. The Ships Ahoy restaurant had pirate ships painted on the building, and inside the building on the tables were names of famous pirate ships, and names of famous pirates on the back of the chairs. It was just the kind of place where pirate fans would go to eat breakfast, lunch, or dinner. Emily loved to work at the Ships Ahoy restaurant because she thought pirates were cool.

When it was 5:00 p.m., Emily Fred Doodle went back home, and cooked dinner. After Emily finished eating, she read chapter two in the book. When Emily finished reading chapter two, she found out that she could only speak like a pirate. Emily dismissed the thought that this was what Bob Samsul meant about the book being evil. She was sure that this was a joke (speaking like a pirate), and that it would be over before tomorrow.

Emily Fred Doodle got all ready for bed. When she woke up the next morning, she got breakfast ready and ate it. Then, Emily brushed her hair, and left for work. When her friends saw her, they said, "Hello! How are you?" Emily said, "Ahoy! I be doing fine."

"Why are you talking like a pirate?"asked Emily Fred Doodle's friends.

"Arrgh! I be talking like a pirate because I be reading a pirate book at home," replied Emily Fred Doodle.

"Well, maybe you should stop reading that pirate book," said her friends.

"Aye! I'll give it a try, but I ain't giving any guarantees that I won't stop reading it," she said.

She left at 5:00 p.m. that night to go home, and decided not to read the pirate book that night. She got all ready for bed by taking a shower and brushing her teeth. Before Emily Fred Doodle went to bed, she went back to the library, to see if there was a way that she could stop talking like a pirate. When she entered the library, she was surprised that Bob Samsul wasn't there, and decided that he went home for the night. Emily decided that she would try again tomorrow to see if Bob knew what she had to do in order to talk normally again. So, she went back home, and went to bed.

The next day when she was all ready for work, she went to the library first, to see if Bob Samsul was there. She entered the library and was happy to see that Bob was there. Emily Fred Doodle went up to his desk, and asked, "Bob, what do I have to do in order to talk normally again?"

"Aren't you talking normally now?"asked Bob Samsul.

"Aye, I was before ye asked me that question," replied Emily.

"Oops! In order to talk normally again you have to read chapter three in the book that you checked out," he replied.

"Thank ye," she replied, and off to work she went. When Emily Fred Doodle arrived at work, her friends were curious if she had stop talking like a pirate. She told her friends that even though she still talked like a pirate, she knew how to talk normally again. Her friends were amazed at what she told them and decided that she should do whatever was needed to be done in order to talk normally again. She decided that it was a good idea to do what her friends suggested.

Emily Fred Doodle left work earlier than she usually does because she wanted to be able to talk normally again. She went home and ate supper, and started to read chapter three in the pirate book that she checked out. She started to fall asleep. When Emily woke up, she saw that she was inside the book on the magical island with the magical pirate. The magical pirate's name was Sammey, and he talked to her about the island.

"Watch out fer the poisonous vine! It'll kill ye if ye ain't careful," Sammey told Emily Fred Doodle.

"I'll do me best to watch out fer the poisonous vine," she replied.

"If ye e'er run into the poisonous vine, make sure that ye sprinkle salt and pour boiling water on it to kill it. If ye don't, ye die. I know that is how ye kill the poisonous vine because it came aft me crew mate, and it attacked me crew mate. So, I went and grabbed me salt, and sprinkled it on the vine, then I went and grabbed some boiling water, and poured it on the vine. Then it died, and it won't e'er come back here to this island again," said Sammey.

"Thank ye fer the warning, but I don't think I'll need it," said Emily Fred Doodle.

"Fine, but don't ye blame me if ye die," he said.

"Don't worry I won't blame ye if I die. Fair Winds!" she said.

"Fair Winds to ye too!"said Sammey.

Emily Fred Doodle fell asleep, and when she woke up, she was back home. So, she got up brushed her teeth, and went to bed. The next morning, she ate breakfast, brushed her hair, and went to work. Emily was happy that she was finally able to talk normally again, and so were her friends. After work, she went to the library and thanked Bob Samsul for telling her what to do. He told her, "You're welcome! Now, I really think you should stop reading that book!"

"Why? I'm not even done with it. It really is an interesting story," said Emily Fred Doodle.

"I already told you why you shouldn't read the book," replied Bob Samsul.

"Yeah right like you expect me to believe that the book is evil. I don't think so," said Emily.

"Whatever!"said Bob.

So, Emily Fred Doodle went home, and ate dinner. She got all ready for bed. Then before Emily went to bed she decided to read chapter four of the book. So, she started to read chapter four, and all of the sudden the poisonous vine started creeping out of the book toward her. Emily saw what it was that killed Bob Samsul's daughter.

Emily Fred Doodle suddenly realized how the book was evil and how it killed Bob Samsul's daughter. The poisonous vine started wrapping around her arms and neck. She wished she had listened to the warnings about it. She knew she was going to die just like Bob Samsul's daughter.

Emily Fred Doodle was killed by the poisonous vine because she would not listen to the warnings about the book. Bob Samsul came to her house that evening to see if she didn't read any more of that book. But when he got there, he shook his head at the sight of Emily lying dead in her bed. He had warned her about the book, but now it was too late. Then, Bob decided to burn the book so that no one else would be tempted to read it and it could no longer kill anyone.


End file.
